


Where's My Jacket?

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora's Jacket - Freeform, Blushing, Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Adora (She-Ra), Funny, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love, stolen clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora finds out her favourite red jacket is missing... could someone have stolen it? (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Where's My Jacket?

Adora fumbled through her various cupboards and dressers in her bedroom, trying to search for her trademark red jacket. She'd spent the past hour trying to find it, but so far she'd had no luck. Frustration had been building up inside of Adora all this time.

She groaned, as she peeked into one of the dressers, sighing as she realised it was lost. She practically never let that jacket out of her sight and yet it had just gone missing. Just like that. As she kept fumbling through the drawer, it was clear that the jacket wasn't there.

"Come on, jacket, you can't hide from me," Adora remarked.

Adora kept searching through the room again. She'd probably done it over a dozen times. But it had to be here, it just had to be here. There was nowhere else it could be. She looked around, seeing the piles upon piles of her's and Catra's clothes that were just strewn everywhere. Instead of having success finding her jacket, Adora had only made more of a mess of things.

But she wouldn't give up. That damned jacket had to be in her bedroom somewhere, hidden or tucked in some corner. Unless... someone had stolen it?

But that was unlikely. Who would want to steal Adora's jacket anyway? The sword of She-Ra was much more valuable than the jacket of She-Ra. Then again... she was Etheria's hero. Anything of hers would probably worth a fortune to the right person.

However, as Adora's next search turned up once again with nothing, she sighed. She had to consider the possibility that her jacket had been stolen. No, it had been stolen. That was the only explanation that made sense. Adora quickly made plans to interrogate virtually everyone in the castle.

Everyone was a suspect in this theft. Glimmer, Bow, even Swift Wind, though he was quite low on her list of suspects since what use would he have for a jacket? He was a horse. Adora went through her bedside table again, making sure one last time that she'd searched it thoroughly.

Just then, right behind her, Adora heard the familiar sound of a certain Queen teleporting into her room.

"Hey, Adora!" Glimmer chirped. "What are you doing? You and I were gonna meet up when my council meeting was done."

"Ugh, sorry, Glim," Adora apologised. "But I kinda have a crisis on my hands."

"A crisis?"

Adora grabbed Glimmer and stared intently into her friend's eyes. Glimmer gulped, the serious look in Adora's eyes sending a shiver or two down her spine.

"Someone. Has. Stolen. My. Jacket."

Glimmer just stared, dumbfounded for a few moments. She blinked, trying to stay composed and calm... before she then burst into hysterical laughter. Adora pouted, since this was no laughing matter.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Glimmer exclaimed. "Your jacket?"

"Yes, my red one, that I wear like all the time!" Adora stated. "Someone stole it!"

"Oh wow, you're serious," Glimmer realised. She cleared her throat, trying to remain calm, even if this situation was still a little funny to her. "Oh, I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere, right?"

"I want to find it now," Adora replied. "It has to be here. Like, it has to be."

"Maybe one of the cleaning staff took it," Glimmer suggested, looking through a pile of clothes Adora had pretty much dumped on the floor nearby. As she held up one of Adora's smelly socks, she quickly tossed it aside. "I mean... you have worn that jacket for what, two years?"

"Hah, hah," Adora replied. "But that jacket is special to me. I had since I was like... god, how old was I when I found it? I think some Force Captain dropped it and I took it... Oh yeah, I think I was fourteen or something. Catra said I looked goofy in it but... I thought I looked pretty spiffy in it, as Scorpia would say."

"Well, isn't it getting a bit old for you?" Glimmer wondered.

She had a point. That jacket had been through pretty much everything. It had been torn, soaked, ripped, not to mentioned clawed by Catra once or twice. But that jacket was a part of Adora, a part of her identity, something she couldn't just let go.

"I mean, maybe... but it has a great sentimental value to me," Adora told her. "I mean... I saved the universe in that jacket!"

"Okay, valid point," Glimmer responded. "But... maybe just let it go for now? I hate seeing you stressed out. I'll send a full search party to look for the jacket."

"No need to go that far Glimmer," Adora assured her. "But... I'll get Catra to help later. "She knows my scent well."

And speaking of the catgirl, she then walked into the room.

"Hey, Adora, something up?"

Adora turned around and... well, she certainly hadn't been expecting that. Catra was standing in the doorway and she was... wearing a very familiar red jacket. Adora then realised where her missing item of clothing had turned up... and who had taken it.

Glimmer giggled. "Well, looks like your jacket just turned up."

The mighty hero was just blushing bright red. Adora hated to admit it but... the jacket looked a lot better on Catra than it did on her. The way it just bulked up her figure, how that shade of red complimented Catra's fur and how much tougher she looked in it.

Catra was even posing in it better than she did, with one hand on her hip, her tail flowing behind her and a playful look in her eyes. The share energy she had in that outfit... it made Adora feel weak.

"That's... my jacket," she whispered.

"Well, you weren't wearing it. Plus, I always wanted to know if it fitted me." She smirked, going over to Adora and stroking her girlfriend''s chin. She was pleased to have Adora be putty in her hands once more. "So... how do I look, baby?"

"Like an... angel, no goddess, no queen... Oh jeez." Adora was completely lost for words as Catra's hands caressed her face. Soft fur-covered hands, with a tender touch only Catra could give and a loving gaze that made Adora's heart beat softly.

Catra had already stolen Adora's heart... and now she could add her jacket to that ever-increasing list.

The cat grinned devilishly. This was just the reaction she'd wanted from Adora. And now, came for the fun part of her little plan.

"Don't worry, you can have it back, Adora," she teased. "You just need to get it off me."

Glimmer giggled more, realising that her two dear friends needed their privacy. Two was company and three was a crowd, as her mother used to say. Besides, she knew Adora would get her jacket back. She had good faith in her abilities.

As she teleported away, Adora tackled Catra onto the nearby bed, eager to reclaim her lost jacket, kissing her and grabbing her collar.

xXx

**Author's Note:** I'm pretty certain this should be a fanfic trope. Like, I see this stealing your girlfriend's clothes thing all the time xD. And yes, Adora did get her jacket back, don't worry :3.

Hope you enjoyed this little Catradora helping! I'll see you soon!


End file.
